Japanese Patent Publication No. 38239/1992 discloses a rodlike body feeding device consisting of a tubular shaft provided with a slit extending in the axial direction of the tubular shaft, and a plurality of engageable portions provided in the same axial direction; and a slider provided slidably in the tubular shaft and having a rodlike body-fastening portion.
This prior art publication is directed to a holder for a rodlike body, and the holder has a slider provided in the tubular shaft slidably in the axial direction, operable via a push-button, and fixable in an engagement position. The slider, mainly together with a tightening member, other than the push-button, constitutes a two-arm lever, and the two-arm lever can be turned around a common pivot. In order to convert a pressing force, which is exerted on a receiving member in the axial direction thereof, into a radially acting force and to transmit the converted force, the receiving member and the tightening member are movably connected via the above-mentioned pivot. The tubular shaft is provided with a tightened surface or a locking hole and a guide slit. The guide slit is so provided as to face to the tightened surface or locking hole. The object of adopting such a structure is to provide a holder for a rodlike member, the holder having a simple structure, such that, for example, the device can be easily operated by applying a pressure to the push-button in the axial and/or radial direction, and the rodlike member to be supported can be supported when an axial force is applied to the rodlike member.
However, in order to retract a rodlike body into the conventional rodlike body feeding device, it is necessary that the push-button (knob) be pressed radially inwardly toward the axis of the shaft (tube) and then moved in the axial direction while releasing the lock for preventing the retraction. Namely, the operability of this type of device needs improvement.